Eyes
by izuyume
Summary: Mata itu. Mata yang sama dengan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Oniks hitam legam yang mampu membuatnya tenggelam dalam pesonanya. Kala itu mereka bertatapan sarat akan makna./Drable/DLDR


**Eyes**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**.**

**Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**Warning**

**.**

** Modified Canon, inspirasi dari chapter 685, minim percakapan, drable, fanfiksi ini masih jauh dari kesempurnaan dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam membuatnya.**

**.**

**Chapter Sumarry**

**.**

**Mata itu. Mata yang sama dengan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Oniks hitam legam yang mampu membuatnya tenggelam dalam pesonanya. Kala itu mereka bertatapan sarat akan makna.**

**.**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Ia merasa lelah. Wajar saja _cakra_nya sudah ia keluarkan sedemikian rupa—dan ia salurkan pada Obito agar mereka dapat menemukan orang yang masih ia cintai sampai saat ini. Sakura merasa kalut saat itu—ia terlalu takut kalau sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Sasuke. Ia begitu merasa takut, padahal ia sudah berada sedekat ini dengan Sasuke.

Dimana? Dimana dia. Ia mengesah kencang, menimbulkan tatapan penuh tanya dari Obito dan ia hanya membalas dengan tersenyum lemah.

"Kita pasti menemukannya." Ia terkesiap kaget mendengar perkataan Obito. Apakah ia berdelusi?

Ia menyimpan semua pertanyaannya, saat ini ia hanya terfokus untuk mencari Sasuke. Lagi. Lagi. Ia tidak mau menyerah—dan tidak akan menyerah segampang itu, ia menyalurkan lebih banyak cakra kepada Obito.

Terbayang dalam benaknya perkataan Obito. Apa maksudnya mengatakan hal seperti itu? Kenapa ia bisa tahu kalau ia tengah kalut akan keberadaan Sasuke. Segampang itukah ia dibaca?

Ia bingung, ingin bertanya namun ragu. Ia membuang napas lambat-lambat memutuskan untuk bertanya. "_Ano_—"

Obito tanpa menurunkan sikap waspadanya—dalam mencari keberadaan Sasuke, tentu saja—melirik ke arah Sakura. Tanpa kata-kata namun Sakura tahu bahwa Obito menunggu kelanjutaan perkataannya.

"Perkataanmu tadi—" jeda sejenak. Keraguan kembali menghampirinya. Cepat-cepat ia mengenyahkan perasaan ragu itu ketika mendapati tatapan penuh tanya dari Obito. "—Maksudnya apa?" sambungnya.

Obito mengalihkan atensinya. Ia terdiam sejenak, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Terlihat jelas sekali."

Sakura terkesiap. Bibirnya membuka tutup seakan ingin mengucapka kata-kata namun tak ada yang keluar. "Begitu?"

Obito meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. "Terlihat jelas bawa kau mengkhawatirkannya."

Sakura mengesah malu. Realita kembali menamparnya. Ia tengah di medan perang, tak ada waktu untuk tersipu malu dan membicarakan sesuatu yang kurang penting seperti ini.

Permata Emeraldnya membulat kaget ketika ia menangkap figur lelaki yang masih ia cintai hingga saat ini.

Tanpa ragu ia berteriak. "Sasuke-_kun_!"

Terlihat Sasuke yang terkesiap kaget—namun berhasil ia tutupi. "Sasuke-_kun_! Cepat ke sini!" Ia berteriak sekencang mungkin berharap suaranya dapat terdengar oleh pemuda itu.

Di sana ia melihat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dan Obito. Ia juga melihat Sasuke berlari sementara portalnya nyaris tertutup. Ia berdoa sekaligus mengeluarkan semua cakranya.

Berhasil. Portal itu masih bisa bertahan. Semoga masih sempat. Ia membatin. Kemudian yang ia rasakan setelah itu tubuhnya terasa lemas dan seringan kapas. Ia menutup matanya menunggu dirinya akan jatuh.

Tidak. Ia tidak terjatuh sebuah tangan bersuhu hangat menahan berat tubuhnya. Ia membuka permata emeraldnya yang indah dan beradu pandang dengan oniks milik Sasuke. Sesuatu yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Ia berbisik pelan. Mengabaikan Obito yang masih bersama dengan mereka. Ia terlanjur tenggelam dalam oniks sekelam malam milik pemuda yang saat ini menyangga berat tubuhnya.

Mata itu masih sama saat terakhir kali ia menatap mata itu dari jarak sedekat ini. Ia tersenyum lirih. Ia merasa sangat—bahagia mungkin. Mendapati permata oniks itu menatapnya sedemikian rupa.

Untuk saat ini ia tidak merasa oniks itu menatapnya tajam. Ada sesuatu yang lain yang terlihat. Seperti kilat kecemasan serta kelembutan. Ah, sepertinya ia berdelusi. Ia hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dengan kilat kelegaan dan kerinduan yang membuncah.

Ia merasa ingin memeluk pemuda itu detik ini juga. Seketika ia mendangar Obito berdehem. Membuat mereka memutuskan kontak mata yang sarat akan makna.

"Bagaimana kau-?" Obito bertanya penasaran.

Yang membuat Sakura bingung adalah kenapa Sasuke tidak melepaskan pegangannya? Bukankah perbuatan Sasuke hanyalah refleks belaka?

"Ini adalah kekuatanku—" jeda sejenak. Sasuke melirik Sakura yang kehabisan _cakra_. Pegangannya tak ia lepaskan sama sekali. Entah Sasuke yang terlalu malas melepaskannya atau bagaimana, yang jelas di benak Obito kata-kata modus menari di pikirannya ketika melihat Sasuke. "—aku bisa berpindah tempat dalam sekejap di dimensi yang berbeda meskipun ada batas jangkauannya tapi kali ini berhasil."

Sakura mengulas senyum tipis. Ia mendapatkan beberapa kesimpulan. Satu; perasaannya pada Sasuke tetap sama dan tidak akan berubah. Dua; oniks itu masih tetap _'menenggelamkannya_'. Tiga; Setidaknya Sasuke masih _perduli_ padanya, meskipun perasaan pemuda itu tidak jelas kepadanya.

**.**

**.**

**End.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Author note:

Hello there.

HAHAAHAH SAYA NULIS APA. well, maafkan saya. Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dr ch naruto yang terbaru amg sasusakunyaaaaa wwwwwww /udah maaf ya kalo feelsnya ga berasa udah lama saya ga ngetik:') ibaratnya fict ini fict welkam bek nya saya /pedelu yeah, mungkin ke depannya saya bakal aktif.

Ciao!

_Mind to review?;)_


End file.
